1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel hinge, and particularly relates to a swivel hinge applied in cell phone, whereby the display panel and the camera can rotate respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cell phones with cover and base is opened by lifting the cover, sliding the cover and rotating the cover nowadays. The conventional swivel hinge mounted in the cell phone can be pivoted to open the cover relative to the base. However, if the cell phone has a camera on the cover, the camera can not rotate to adjust the shooting direction. An additional hinge may probably solve the problem, but increase the complexity of fabrication and the cost.
Therefore, the invention provides a swivel hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.